


【足球同人】从不用铅笔的画师先生 63

by The_Headhole



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Headhole/pseuds/The_Headhole
Summary: 【CP】兔羊；豆腐哈/哈豆腐【预警】画师AU【灵感来源】本文献给我的一位不能画画却极度渴望绘画的朋友。





	【足球同人】从不用铅笔的画师先生 63

**Author's Note:**

> 【CP】兔羊；豆腐哈/哈豆腐
> 
> 【预警】画师AU
> 
> 【灵感来源】本文献给我的一位不能画画却极度渴望绘画的朋友。

把莫德里奇送回家后，哈梅斯与诺伊尔一道返回，一路上诺伊尔都心情不错的哼着小调，他们不时的交谈几句，内容大多与莫德里奇有关，最后他们在哈梅斯家门前分道扬镳。

诺伊尔的车子才一消失，哈梅斯家门口的树丛后就窜出了一个人影挡住了他的去路，哈梅斯被吓了一跳，定睛一看却是在前一天晚上就已经造访过的莱万多夫斯基。

“你干嘛？”哈梅斯被吓了一跳，他没好气儿的对着面前那人说道。

“我……”莱万多夫斯基还不等把他事先想好的一套词说出来，对方就走过他身边发出了警告。

“赶紧离开这里，否则我就报警。”哈梅斯快步的走上自家台阶飞快的开门然后消失在门内了。

莱万多夫斯基也跟了上去，不过对方把门锁上了，他只能站在门外。

哈梅斯并没有立即离开门前，他听见莱万多夫斯基轻轻地扣了扣门，然后低声下气的说着：“哈梅斯，我想和你聊聊，我知道你不想再回到我身边，但是我只想和你说说话，不会再请求你回来的。”

套路，哈梅斯冷冷的哼了一声，莱万多夫斯基这种人，只要给他机会他就会死死的咬住不放，所以，哈梅斯根本不打算给莱万多夫斯基一丝一毫的希望，他无视了在门外自说自话的人去洗澡了。

哈梅斯刚刚认识莱万多夫斯基的时候是无论怎样都想象不到对方还会有如此狼狈的一天的，那个时候他同样无法想象自己将会如此这般冷漠决绝的对待这个曾经令他爱慕和憧憬的人。

他对莱万多夫斯基的失望和怨恨是慢慢积累而成的，他把自己的姿态放得很低，他以前从没有奢望过莱万多夫斯基在未来的某一天会把他当做恋人来看待，那个时候他只想守在他身边辅佐他，照料他，只要这样他也能得到满足。

即便莱万多夫斯基会不时的提起罗伊斯，即便那个人嘴里都是对罗伊斯先生的嘲讽和不屑，可是哈梅斯看得出那只是因为莱万多夫斯基仍然在乎罗伊斯先生，他也会因为莱万多夫斯基的口是心非而受到伤害，但是他那个时候依然没有放弃喜欢这个人的想法。

他爱谁那是他的事情，而我爱他那是我的事情。哈梅斯抱着这样的心态安静的守候在他的雇主身边。

哈梅斯那个时候傻傻的想着，只要自己能够长久的陪伴在莱万多夫斯基身边，就算他爱着别人，就算他与罗伊斯先生和好了，那他也可以接受。独占是爱情的一面，但这只是哈梅斯一个人的爱情，他没有那样的资格要求莱万多夫斯基的眼中和心里只有他自己。

他们的关系不纯洁，但是倒也简单，他们有肉体关系，但不是恋人，他们住在一起，但并非真正意义上的同居者，他们无比默契，但只是上下级的关系。莱万多夫斯基从来不必因为哈梅斯的不开心而放下身段去哄他，公事公办，没有私事，哈梅斯很清楚这一点，所以，他从来不在莱万多夫斯基面前表现出一丁点的难过和失望，他知道即便他表现出来他也得不到莱万多夫斯基温柔的回应。

如此卑微的身份让哈梅斯的底线低到了可怕的程度，他告诉自己，就算莱万多夫斯基把罗伊斯先生娶回家，让他替他们照顾着Sean他也是乐意的，只要莱万多夫斯基不赶他走。

哈梅斯看着莱万多夫斯基在他面前因为罗伊斯和Sean的事情而心烦意乱，看着他当着自己的面冲向了罗伊斯先生，看着他带着发情的罗伊斯先生扬长而去，他告诉自己假如他们重归于好了，那他要忍受的痛苦要多上不知道多少倍，他必须适应，因为他依然没办法离开。

他也曾与德拉克斯勒做过一些疯狂的事情，但即便做出了那些事，他依然没有放弃待在莱万多夫斯基身边的念头。他还在想着，因为莱万多夫斯基需要他啊，不管自己是什么身份，只要他还被需要那他就应该留下，可是抱着这种念头的时候，他的忍耐已经到了一个临界值。

哈梅斯在离开莱万多夫斯基曾不止一次的想着，假如莱万多夫斯基不说出那个“滚”字，他还会继续卑微的待在那人身边，哪怕他继续被莱万多夫斯基瞧不起，继续被莱万多夫斯基说成是肮脏的卖屁股的人。

可是莱万多夫斯基偏偏叫他滚，他偏偏叫他滚啊。

他有时候会想，莱万多夫斯基一定会后悔的，因为他再也找不到一个能像自己这样为他付出的人了，就算罗伊斯老师也不能。

事实上他也没想错，莱万多夫斯基已经后悔了，可是哈梅斯并没有因为莱万多夫斯基的后悔而回心转意，他已经被伤透了，那个“滚”字只不过是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。

像莱万多夫斯基那么聪明的人怎么可能会不知道哈梅斯每天都在经历着什么呢，他只不过是不想理会罢了，因为他已经习惯了一味的索取，哈梅斯不求他给予对方等量的关心和爱意，这只会让他一次比一次过分和残忍。

人总会在触底的时候回想起对自己最好的那个人，哪怕那个人并不是他过去想要的，但是只要对方是最容易得到的，他就会想方设法的追回来。可是一旦再次轻易地得到，就算此前发过毒誓也未必会真心的待对方好，因为得来的太容易了总是不会珍惜。

哈梅斯深知这一点，他知道的另一件事是，他不想原谅莱万多夫斯基，不想给对方任何的机会，而这显然是莱万多夫斯基没有预料到的。

他继续执着的等在哈梅斯家门口，他希望自己的心声能被哈梅斯听见，而对方早已离开门前无视了他的告白。

也不知道说了多久，莱万多夫斯基说累了，他索性在哈梅斯家门前的台阶上坐下来，继续低声的喃喃自语。他说到一半的时候就已经意识到，哈梅斯可能早就不在门后了，但是，他只想说完。这样的话就像是忏悔，不管说几遍他也不嫌多，他知道自己伤害哈梅斯太深了，假如哈梅斯愿意原谅他，让他忏悔多少次他也愿意。

莱万多夫斯基的存在让哈梅斯无法入睡，他洗完澡又回到床前朝自家门外瞄了一眼，莱万多夫斯基竟然还没有离去，这让哈梅斯十分恼火。

假如他这个时候冲出去骂走这个赖着不走的变态，恐怕就只是给对方机会纠缠住他罢了。不想再与莱万多夫斯基发生正面冲突的哈梅斯只能祈求附近的巡警能够快些把那个阴魂不散的家伙带走。

所幸的是，哈梅斯才祈祷了十几分钟就有一台路过的警车发现了坐在哈梅斯家门前的莱万多夫斯基，在对方的一番询问下莱万多夫斯基被劝回家了。

事实上，莱万多夫斯基此前已经被一位巡警劝离过一次了，哈梅斯在诺伊尔家狂欢的时候他就一直坐在哈梅斯家门口的台阶上等待对方归来。然而哈梅斯彻夜未归，睡在门口的莱万多夫斯基最终被一位上早班的巡警叫醒了。

莱万多夫斯基并不是一个轻言放弃的人，仅仅两次小小的打击根本无法击退他，哈梅斯打算与他展开长久的游击战，慢慢地消磨莱万多夫斯基的意志。于是哈梅斯开始每天晚上出现在夜店里，他与陌生人彻夜狂欢，与各种各样的男孩回家过夜，只是为了不在自家门口碰见莱万多夫斯基。

哈梅斯并不喜欢这样的生活，他很快就感到腻歪了，于是在某一个早归的夜晚，他在自家门口看见了抱着双膝垂着头睡在台阶上的莱万多夫斯基。

他蹑手蹑脚的走上台阶，绕过那个挡住他去路的人，可就在他与他错身的时候还是被莱万多夫斯基觉察到了。

每晚都在哈梅斯家门前守候的人听见一丁点的声音也会敏感的清醒过来，莱万多夫斯基猛地抬起头，他扭过头，飞快的伸出胳膊抓住了哈梅斯的裤脚，却被对方轻易地挣开了。

只是一个多月以来唯一的一次机会，莱万多夫斯基已经整整一个月没有正常的生活了，他每天晚上蹲守在哈梅斯家门口，白天回到家中也无法工作，更无法安然入睡，整个人都变得沧桑憔悴，精神萎靡不振。

如此来之不易的机会他怎会错过，莱万多夫斯基几乎是飞身扑住了哈梅斯，他扑在对方的小腿上，不能更加狼狈了。

“放开！”哈梅斯对着他吼道。

“哈梅斯……”莱万多夫斯基哽住了，或许是因为感冒的缘故，抑或只是才刚刚醒来嗓子发干，他突然讲不出话来。

“不放我就报警了，听见没？”哈梅斯威胁道，他嗅到了莱万多夫斯基身上的酒气。

然而莱万多夫斯基似乎根本没有要松手的意思，哈梅斯狠狠地蹬了一脚，他本意并不想踢到对方，但是这个姿势难免会踢到那人，于是他趁着莱万多夫斯基还在疼的时候闪身进了家门。

看来莱万多夫斯基打算和他这么耗下去了，假如到了这个时候他还不报警那就是在给对方机会，哈梅斯原本并不想闹得这么难看，莱万多夫斯基大小也算个知名人士，被警察叔叔带走脸上无光，可是他不能再让这个家伙得寸进尺了。

接到报警的巡警很快就赶了过来，对方看见莱万多夫斯基立即认出了他，无奈上前询问着：“怎么又是你啊？”

莱万多夫斯基沉默着，哈梅斯透过窗子看见那个人的肩膀在微微的上下起伏着。

“都说你几次了？”巡警对莱万多夫斯基的行为也显得无可奈何。

“我在追男朋友。”莱万多夫斯基回答的声音并不大，但是夜深人静，哈梅斯隔着窗子也能听得到。

“你这样已经构成骚扰了知道吗？”对方说罢给他戴上了手铐，“人家已经报警了。”

那个多日没有刮脸的醉汉突然情绪崩溃的大哭起来：“我有什么办法，他让我一点办法也没有！”

哈梅斯躲在窗后看得发蒙，他从来没见过莱万多夫斯基如此狼狈落魄的样子，更别提是毫无风度的情绪失控大声哭喊了，他突然觉得眼前的人让他感到陌生，陌生到好像从未认识过。

从那晚之后莱万多夫斯基就再也没有出现在哈梅斯家门口，不过那个人很快就摸到了哈梅斯经常去的一家夜店，哈梅斯在昏暗的灯光下看见莱万多夫斯基时还以为自己出现了幻觉，但是他确定自己没有被灌醉，他看到的就是莱万多夫斯基本人。

他避开那人的视线和那些围绕着自己的年轻男孩舞动着身躯，与一个肌肤宛如巧克力般的男孩接吻，他知道莱万多夫斯基在看着他，但是他不在乎，他甚至能够感觉到报复的快感。

几乎就在几十秒后他就听见人群中传来一阵喧哗声，循声望去，有人被几个年轻男孩打倒在地，那几个男孩将对方击倒在地，不断地踢在那人身上，而莱万多夫斯基之前坐过的位置上已经空了。

哈梅斯推开了贴在自己身上的人朝那个方向挤了过去，然后他从缝隙间看见了在地上疼得直翻滚的莱万多夫斯基。

若不是安保人员即使赶到清场，凭借哈梅斯一己之力也是无法驱散那些脾气暴躁的男孩的，哈梅斯蹲下身查看着莱万多夫斯基的伤势，然后拍了拍那人的脸颊：“认得我吗？”

“哈梅斯……”即便已经被踢打得眼冒金星莱万多夫斯基还是认出了他。

“我送你回去。”哈梅斯说着把地上的人搀扶起来朝门外走去。

莱万多夫斯基觉得自己因祸得福了，他原本因为哈梅斯当着他的面和别人亲热而对路人乱发脾气，没想到却因为挨揍而引起了哈梅斯的注意，这会儿他正庆幸自己还有这点儿难得的冲动，可是哈梅斯的心情已经坏到了极点。

哈梅斯对自己感到无比的失望，他为了让莱万多夫斯基放弃而做了这么多，到最后却因为自己无法舍弃的善良和厚道让莱万多夫斯基得逞了，他不甘心，他根本不想给莱万多夫斯基一丁点的希望。

哈梅斯载着莱万多夫斯基将其送回家中，原本以为他会直接离开的人才进了自家大门就情绪紧张的拉住了哈梅斯的衣襟，哈梅斯看了看那只紧抓着自己的手无奈的翻了个白眼。

莱万多夫斯基诧异的看着哈梅斯的侧脸，他被对方搀扶到客厅里，哈梅斯把他推倒在沙发上，似乎根本没有打算离开的意思。

紧接着，莱万多夫斯基就被对方粗鲁的拉开了上衣，他原本还在愣神，不过意识到对方在做什么的时候就立即顺从的配合起来。

哈梅斯见莱万多夫斯基暧昧的配合着他的动作多少有些尴尬，他用手按压着莱万多夫斯基说道：“我只是在检查你有没有被打骨折。”

现在轮到莱万多夫斯基尴尬了，他配合着哈梅斯剥光了自己，像个omega一样将自己完全敞开，做好了迎接哈梅斯侵入自己的准备，结果这个比他年纪小了好几岁的孩子却告诉他只是在检查他的伤势。

哈梅斯因莱万多夫斯基的表现而感到震惊，那个曾经高高在上的BOSS，绝对不会躺在下面的alpha，现在竟然对着他张开腿，一脸羞涩的向他屈服了，如此低姿态求和方式是哈梅斯根本无法想象的。

不过他很快就收敛了脸上的表情冷冷的笑道：“你在干嘛？莱万多夫斯基先生？”

莱万多夫斯基愣了愣，他的脸被打了一拳，满嘴的血腥味，口齿不清晰的说道：“是我会错意了？”

哈梅斯捏住他的双颊用手指掰开他的嘴向莱万多夫斯基的口腔内查看着：“牙齿没断，你真走运。”

“谢谢……”莱万多夫斯基叹了口气，他觉得没什么比现在更加糟糕了，他被揍得浑身疼痛的时候居然还要为了讨好他的前助手而放下尊严张开双腿，最尴尬的是，对方只把他当成一个笑话。

可是他想错了，哈梅斯也不知道自己是哪根筋不对，他看到莱万多夫斯基屈辱的表情时竟然腾起一股欲火，这让他马上改变了主意。

他压到那个赤裸的人身上在茶几上的收纳盒里翻找安全套，那是他离开之前藏在那里的，他和莱万多夫斯基总是喜欢把套套藏在那里。很好，超薄型，开封了，应该还剩下两个，那两个居然都还在。

意识到被哈梅斯觉察到了自己数月来都没有性生活的莱万多夫斯基突然因为这个而害羞起来，他夺过了对方手里的套套道：“别数了，只有两个。”

哈梅斯的脸上露出一丝笑意，那个带着恶意的笑容羞得莱万多夫斯基抬不起头来，哈梅斯引导着他给自己戴好，莱万多夫斯基突然觉得自己简直就像个雏，他还是头一次给别人戴套，还是给这个此前一直在自己胯下摇摆的小助手亲手戴好，说不羞耻绝对是假的。

而更加令他惊讶的是，这个脸蛋好看的前助手从来都不如他想象中柔弱，哈梅斯几乎是在起身的功夫就把他翻了个身压在下面了，根本没有预料到会是这种体位的莱万多夫斯基被突然侵入的时候惊叫了一声。

“别叫，别叫……”哈梅斯从莱万多夫斯基身后捂住了他的嘴巴，后者则发出难以分辨究竟是疼痛还是享受的呻吟声回应着，哈梅斯感觉到自己的手指被身下的人含住了。

“不会吧？罗伯特，你也有如此不矜持的一面？”这种惊喜倒是刺激到了哈梅斯，他一点都不客气的冲撞着莱万多夫斯基还不忘讥讽上几句。

也不知道是被他弄疼了还是被他欺负得太过委屈，哈梅斯看见莱万多夫斯基的眼角湿润了，他低下头去舔去了那个苦涩的味道，然后对着他露出了微笑。

这场持久的交合持续到次日清晨，哈梅斯洗了澡回来，他洋洋得意的对莱万多夫斯基说道：“现在你应该了解了，你把我按在下面的时候就是这种感觉。”

莱万多夫斯基拉住穿上衣服的哈梅斯哑着嗓子说道：“别走……”

哈梅斯看了看那个惨兮兮的人，他望着天花板思考了好一阵，然后低下头对莱万多夫斯基笑道：“我可以不走，但是我不当助手。”

“你同意跟我合作了？”莱万多夫斯基喜出望外。

“不，”哈梅斯笑道，“我是老师，你当助手。”

 

TBC


End file.
